Nightmare On Strawberry Street
by UnlimitedMagic
Summary: Halloween one-shot Nalu is implied. Natsu and Lucy find themselves in trouble when they ditch their class field trip in Alvarez and go into a haunted building instead. I didn't write a good summary.


**A/N: I posted One-Shot as promised.:) This is a Halloween fic. I'll update Ch.3 of I Know You're Hiding Something next.**

 **Summary: While Magnolia's high's school trip to Alvarez commends, Natsu and Lucy decide to have their own adventure and go to an abandoned 20th Century detention center.**

 **Nightmare On Strawberry Street**

Deep in the Alvarez Forest, Natsu and Lucy decided to go visit a haunted location at night. Lucy and I were walking through the pitch-black woods. "Do we have to go?" Lucy said while grabbing my arm. "Come on Luce, It's going to be fun!" Lucy tripped over a branch causing me to fall down with her.

"Gosh. Why are you such a klutz Luce?" She instantly got up with a scowl on her face. "I'm not a klutz!" She yelled at the top of her lungs while punching me on my arm. I covered her mouth with my hand "If you don't keep your voice down low. A chainsaw killer or something might kill us." The blonde tensed up and slapped my hand away from her mouth. "Why are you so violent tonight?" "Because I hate you." Lucy retorted. I spotted the prison and ignored her comment. "Oh! It's right there!" I started running while dragging Lucy with me. We stopped in front of the place. The place looked decent to me but morethanlikely scary to her but who knows what that weirdo is thinking.

We stopped in front of the house. "Do you want to hear the backstory?" "How about no with a capital n?" "How about yes with a lowercase y?" Lucy laughed and said, "How about we go to campsite and not risk getting in trouble or maybe even killed?" I don't get why she's such a worry warrant. There's nothing wrong with having a little fun from time to time. "Natsu, I know what you're thinking and this doesn't exactly scream fun to me. We can do something **legal** without getting killed nor suspended and still have fun." She emphasized the word legal. "Mind reader." I thought to myself. "No I'm not. You're just stupid." The blonde retorted.

"We're on vacation in a different country! Think about all the amazing history that's in there! Like, uh. Century old ball gowns." "Natsu, Why would there be ball gowns here if they rebuilt this place twice." "Oh so you do know the history of this place." " That's all I know. But I get your point so no need to do your incredibly annoying but truthful an 'Author needs to have a sense of adventure' speech." "We're going in a haunted house. We're going in a haunted house." I started singing and dancing. "Oh God. Please stop." Lucy put her hand on her head out of embarrassment. "Actually. Maybe the Ghost will be so terrified of your dance moves that they'll runaway" "That's harsh, Luce." "So tell me the backstory of this place." She ignored me.

"The building was torn down and rebuilt three times. First it was a castle that belonged to the Dragneels. The sec-"Dragneels?" Lucy was shocked. "Yeah. Weird right? Anyway, The second building was a hotel. The third was a prison. In- "I thought that you said it was a detention center?" The blonde interrupted me. " Detention center, prison, mental hospital. It all falls under the same category. Now stop interrupting me!" I yelled at her.

" The dragneels ruled Alvarez for 4 centuries. But a lot of conspiracies broke out about the royal family toward the end of their rule in the mid 1600's. King Zeref and Queen Mavis were said to be ether vampires or witches. But there's more evidence out there that specifies that they're witches. Their people were terrified of the King Zeref because he would spend a lot of time in his room, would drink wolf's milk during parties, and had a diary full of weird spells. Back then; the wolf was symbol of the devil's most trusted animal. They were also suspicious of Mavis but they couldn't find anything on her. Before sending King Zeref to the torture chamber, they needed more evidence. The Spriggan Nights of Twelve investigated his headquarters while he was making a deal with another country. They found a letter that talked about a blood ritual. Killing a person of royalty was complicated back then. The beginning of the Royal guide stated that they aren't allowed to kill him but can imprison him forever. In the bottom of the castle, Zeref's body lies." I finished the story. I didn't talk about the rumors of his ghost being down there or the gruesome things the nights did to his body because he didn't want to scare Lucy too badly.

"What about Mavis and the hotel." "Mavis was eventually sent down there too. She was sent down there after capturing peasant girls that were virgins and draining their blood with torture devices. Some say that the blood was supposed to be used to finish the blood ritual Zeref planned while others believed that the blood was supposed to bring him back. There were a few reports of Mavis sneaking down there until he died and even wrote him a note about how they'll meet again. The only thing that I know about the hotel and prison is that they were closed down due to hauntings and a few incidents. Now Let's go!" I said it in a creepy voice to scare Lucy.

"I'll go and not complain as long as you don't prank me." Lucy grabbed my arm and held it tightly. "Aye Sir!" I said as I walked to the front doors.

I tried opening them but they won't open. I grabbed my phone out of my pocket and turned on the flashlight. "The doors are bolted shut." I went behind Lucy and unzipped the backpack. "We're breaking-BOOM!" A book came flying out of one of the windows.

"Well, That solves that problem." I sat the rope down on the ground. "Are you ready to climb Lucy?" I looked up and turned around when I didn't get a response. "Lucy!" I yelled at her once I saw her running away. I eventually caught up to her and started dragging her back.

"You want to be an author right? Well authors seek adventure and are fearless! If you don't do this then you're not the great author I thought you were." I shouted but I think that I took it too far. She's crying and scared. Maybe we should turn around. "It's a trap. Someone's obviously trying mess with us but let's go. I don't want you to think I'm weak for it." Lucy started sobbing hard but stood up and started walking to the door. "Lucy I didn't think you were weak for not going. I just-" "Enough talking lets get this over with.

This time, the doors opened. I don't know how though when the door was bolted shut. I pulled her in close to me while walking inside the prison. We decided to go to the basement first.

The bars on each cell were old and rusted while rats were in a few of them. "Drink milk from thy wolf and he shall be forever youthful. A male voice said in the very back of the room.

"Shit. I think its Zeref." I whispered in Lucy's ear. I could tell that she's trying to stay be brave and hold back tears.

Heck. I might pea on myself right now.

We heard footsteps and then they suddenly stopped. "I need." The voice said quietly.

Lucy and I went into one of the cells to hide. The entity found us though. As the cell's door slammed shut, Lucy and I walked to the back of the cell. Holding onto each other for dear life, I saw a peculiar door on the left side of the cell.

"Let's go through the door on the left." I said to Lucy in a faint whisper. I saw steps as I walked through the old creaky door. "Watch your step," I told the trembling blonde as we're walking down the stairs.

I notice the presence below us. I stop mid way causing Lucy to bump into me "What's your-deal-" "Shut up loud mouth! Don't you see the red orb? I said with panic present in my voice.

" _ **Shut up loud mouth! Don't you see the red orb?" A voice says**_

" _ **Shut up loud mouth! Don't you see the red orb?" Another voice says while giggling.**_

" _ **I want your energy." I deep voice says.**_

Lucy and I both start to sprint upstairs. We kept sprinting until we reached camp. Strangely, Every door that closed on us was open as we left. Instead being happy about making an easy escape, it left me with an uneasy feeling in my chest.

We're almost back at camp and I see Lucy panting. "Get on my back. "I tell her. " You're tired too though. I'll be fine." The stubborn Blonde said. " I'm the one who got us into this mess and I need to make it up to you somehow so get on. " I point to my back.

I turn around and see an entity waving at us. "Lucy! Hurry! " I yelled panicking. She see's the figure as well and gets on my back.

After 15 minutes of carrying Lucy and running, I can finally see our dorms.

I drop Lucy off at hers and walk to mine. The feeling hasn't left yet. My feeling was right when I hear yelling outside.

"Natsu!" The blonde yells while the spirit drags her away."Dammit!" I shout while getting off of the bunk bed." Flame Brain! Calm down it's 3 in the morning!" Gray said while going to the bathroom. "Lucy is in trouble!" I shout while chasing after the ghost. I didn't catch up to her until I was in the middle of the woods again. "Natsu! Natsu! Natsu help me!" Lucy was screaming and crying.

"Lucy! Lucy! Lucy! I'm sorry!" I shouted while falling to the ground.

"It's my fault! If only I would've listened to you **. LUCY! " I yelled as I woke up from my nightmare.**

* * *

I was coughing once I realized that I wasn't paralyzed anymore. I was officially up. "Natsu! You're okay!" Lucy said while hugging me in her bed. "What happened Natsu? I kept calling you but you looked like you were trapped." Lucy said worriedly while getting up and cutting on the bedroom lights.

"It was just a nightmare."

"Don't give me that crap, idiot. I know that it was more than a nightmare. Your-Your-Your eyes. They rolled to the back of your head. You looked liked you weren't in control of your body." Lucy said calmly.

"Fine. I have Sleep Paralysis and I've had it since I was twelve. Sleep paralysis is when you're trapped in your sleep. Your mind is awake but your body isn't which causes your body to become paralyzed. I can hear everything around me but you don't know that I can hear it. Since your body is in a paralyzed state you can't shout for help and you have to find your own special way of breaking out of it. Far as I know, resisting makes it worse. This can go on for hours depending on the person. I try to picture breaking something or yelling to get out of it. I'm happy that my episodes aren't as intense compared to others though."

There was a moment of silence until Lucy cracked. "Why didn't you tell me? I could've helped you! Why do you have to be so lame?" Lucy said in a frustrated tone.

"You have your own things to worry about. I didn't want you to be concerned over nothing."

"Nonsense! This isn't anything. There's a cure and I'm going to find it!"

"Thank you, Luce." I said while blushing. "The only way you can thank me is by stop being so ridicules and stubborn all the time."

"I'm going to get something to eat." I said as I ignored her comment. "Natsu, It's 5 in the morning." "Well I definitely wasn't planning on going back to sleep soon" I rolled my eyes.

"Oh right! Carry on." Lucy got out of her bed and went to the bathroom.

Usually, I wouldn't care about my episodes but this attack was different. I had an actual dream this time and a disturbing one at that.

I walked into the kitchen to grab a bite to eat. I took the spaghetti out of the fridge and warmed it up. "I'm glad that's over." I said while pushing the start button on the microwave.

 **"Yeah, It's over. "** A voice whispered in my ear.

* * *

" **Then end."** I said while tucking my blonde hair behind my ear.

"Wow, Lu! So you're going to submit this to Fiore's National Horror Feast!" Levy asked while taking a sip of her tea."Yep. I know that I should be training more often but I really want to put my name out there as an author. Any questions?" The blonde smiled."Yeah, A lot actually. What made you decide to write something like this? I mean your story is great but I never pictured you as such a dark writer. I'm impressed." Levy said while trying to find the right words to say.

" Thanks Levy and you're right. I don't normally write this genre but I wanted to try a different writing style and I just wanted to write something different in general." I said while organizing my story."Ok, I have one more question. But it's pretty awkward. "Levy said while smirking mischievously. "Come on Levy. Since when have we ever been awkward toward one another?" I said while laughing.

" Why did you put your name and Natsu's in the story? Why was it told in his point of view? And why were you and imaginary Natsu in the bed together? Did you write this after you had a sex dream about him?" Levy said while wiggling her eyebrows.I was blushing madly. "I put it in his point of view because I've never written a story from a guy's point of view before. I wanted to try a new writing style, which includes using the male main character as the narrator. No, they didn't do it together. No, Why would I dream about Natsu like that?" I shouted at Levy causing her to laugh.

"You avoided one of my questions?"

"Which one?" "Why did you put your name and Natsu's name in the story?"

I froze and stopped organizing my papers. "How do I say this without giving Levy the wrong idea?" I thought to myself. "I find it easier to write stories when you make characters similar to the people that are most important to you. I'm planning on changing the names later." I said while blushing.

"You just admitted that Natsu is one of the most important people in your life!" Levy started smirking.

"Yeah! He's my best friend!"

"Sure Lu. Sure"

 **A/N: Most of the story was Lucy's competition piece. I hoped you liked it!**

 **_-Limited Edition_**


End file.
